1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary grinder with an improved modular and/or split apart design.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rotary grinders with forced horizontal feed are known. Typically, they are designed to have a ram compartment with a lower compartment plate serving as a lower portion of a hopper of the grinder. A reciprocating ram, typically horizontally driven by a hydraulic piston system, has a vertically situated ram slidingly resting on the horizontally situated lower compartment plate and forces material from the hopper to a rear power head having a rotor with teeth for reducing the material in the hopper. Other feed systems such as roller feeder systems have been used wherein the material is fed to the rotor between a pair of opposing rollers.
Typically, the rotary grinders of the prior art are of a unitary structure wherein sidewalls of the grinder extend from the front compartment to the rear power head. Such a configuration makes it difficult or impossible to custom assemble a rotary grinder having a selected front compartment with a selected rear power head or to change the configuration of the rotary grinder once having been manufactured. Additionally, these unitary rotary grinders have lacked modular components and assemblies that can be replaced with the same or different components for maintenance or reconfiguration of the rotary grinder. Furthermore, the unitary configuration of the prior art rotary grinders makes it difficult to access parts and components for maintenance, repair, or replacement such as replacing teeth on the rotor or adjusting a counter knife.